bensurvivorseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Addgate
Addgate is the eighth episode of Survivor: The Gambia. Story 'Day 22' After blindsiding Qaz from the game at the first merged tribal council, the 'Old School Alliance' of Diego, Eoin, Harry, Simon, Snake and Vanessa appear to be running the game, with the other three now left on the outs of this powerful alliance. Despite being the only person to vote for Diego, James insists that it is all part of a greater plan. 'Day 23' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Assassin Each round a deceased celebrity (who died through being murdered) will be the answer to a question, with clues being posted gradually, making identifying the celebrity easier. The first individual to buzz in earns themselves a point, but if they answer wrong they risk being eliminated from the game. The first player to four points earns individual immunity. Winner: Simon Diego, Eoin, James, Simon and Snake sign in to play, whilst Harry apologises saying he cannot play as his sister has just given birth. Vanessa also arrives later to inform the group that errands kept her from playing. During the challenge, Eoin goes offline and is automatically eliminated. Diego, James and Simon both score multiple points, with Diego and Simon both being one point off winning immunity. In the end, Simon snatches the fourth point and earns the individual immunity necklace. Notes: This challenge was created and hosted by Ecuador alumni and Sole Survivor TJ. 'Day 24' James remains an outsider in the game, and despite being the lone voter for Diego, insists that he is tapped into the tribal dynamics. To prove this, he ends up targeting Diego again, despite no one in the cast telling him to do so, and a majority of the players ignoring him. The 'Old School Alliance' decides to target James, feeling as though he is the biggest competition threat out of the three outsiders. However, the group don't suspect he has the idol, with some joking that he isn't smart enough to have found it. However, cracks begin appearing in the 'Old School Alliance', with Vanessa continuing to feel that Snake isn't to be trusted. Vanessa decides to remove Snake from the group chat, keeping the other members present so she can target one of their allies. Infamously, whilst trying to bring the conversation back to the group agreeing on James as the vote, someone adds Snake back to the chat, unknowingly leaving the discussion in where the alliance talk about voting him out. At tribal council, only Simon appears to be talking, causing James to question why the group don't speak openly (despite him being guilty of the same). Sparticus then claims once again that he is out of the loop and unsure where the vote is going. Ultimately, the 'Old School Alliance' sticks together to vote James, with Vanessa being the only one to renegade and vote for Snake. Outsiders Sparticus and Romeo join Vanessa in voting for Snake, whilst James votes for Diego alone again. Despite having the idol, knowing he was in the minority and having no one other than Simon speak with him, James fails to use the hidden immunity idol, being blindsided with it still in his pocket, becoming the first member of the jury. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running Notes * The storyline of this episode remains one of the hosts favourites to date, particularly surrounding the irony of James' confessionals (and his eventual blindside with the idol in his pocket). However, most of the enjoyment comes from the infamous Addgate situation, which although has never been proven is believed to have been a result of Diego re-adding Snake to the group mail unintentionally.